A Dinner Planned
by sheltie
Summary: My first Dana/Carter story. Carter has plans for Dana.


**A Dinner Planned**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue at all_

**A/N: some time after the Fate of Lightspeed episode. This also my first Carter/Dana story. Hope you like it.**

"Carter, you should've been more careful" Dana Mitchell chided.

Carter Grayson just groaned as he felt Dana poke and prod him. He was being checked out in a nearby hospital after fighting a fire since a support beam fell on him as he left the burning building.

"I'm fine Dana, just a little sore. Nothing that a good hot shower won't cure" Carter said.

"Oh really" Dana said as she pressed hard on his side.

This made Carter gasp in pain.

"I see" Dana said with narrow eyes.

Carter did his best and flashed a smile at his friend hoping to cool her down a bit. Sadly that didn't work and Dana brushed off the smile and kept working. Once she was done she jotted down a few things down on a chart.

"The good thing is none of your ribs seem to be broken, but I do believe that you might have a few bruised ribs and maybe a cracked one or two. But I can't say for certain until I get an X-ray" Dana said standing up straight.

Carter sighed. He didn't want to spend anymore time here if had to.

"Come on, I'll take you to X-ray" Dana said.

"What about your other patients?" Carter asked.

"It's a slowly night, so I can take you" Dana said.

Carter just nodded and followed his friend to X-rays. Once he got his X-rays done he was led to a small room to wait.

"When the X-rays are done, then I'll come back" Dana said.

Carter nodded.

Dana left leaving Carter absolutely bored. Time seem to pass slowly as he waited. He counted the ceiling tiles. After he was done with that he closed his eyes hoping to get a bit of rest before Dana came back. He had no idea how much time had passed, but a knock on the door disturbed his slumber.

"Come in" he said.

Dana came in looking over a chart.

"So what's the news doc?" Carter asked with a smile.

Dana just sighed. Carter was not the best with jokes and this was a bad one.

"None of your ribs are cracked, which is good," she said.

"That's good, I guess I can get going now huh," Carter said getting of the table.

"Yup, but I'd advise you to take it easy. No strenuous activities" Dana said with a look that meant she was serious.

"Gotcha" Carter said as he pulled on his jacket.

Dana nodded and jotted a few notes on the chart then closed the folder. They walked out of the room and to the desk out front. Dana placed the chart in one of the nurse's waiting hands.

"So when are you off?" Carter asked out of the blue.

This threw Dana for a loop. Sure she had a crush on Carter since they were Rangers, but she didn't think he thought of her as anything, but a friend.

"I, um, uh" she said.

Carter just stood there waiting for Dana to answer with a look of amusement on his face.

"She's off in a few minutes" one of the nurses said.

Dana head snapped to the nurse that said this and kind of glared at her, but the nurse just busied herself in some paperwork.

"Really, well then I guess I'll see you in a few minutes" Carter said then left.

"What just happened?" Dana asked out loud.

"It looks like you have a date with cute firefighter" said the same nurse from earlier.

Dana turned her head and glared at the nurse, who just smiled at her in return.

Dana's shift ended and she walked out. She crashed into something warm and soft.

"Hey Dana"

Dana looked up and blushed slightly. She crashed into Carter.

"Um, hi Carter" she said.

"Come on, let's get going" Carter said and took her hand.

It took Dana a minute to remember that Carter had asked her on a date and a nurse had said yes for her, but she followed willingly and without protest to Carter's red truck.

"Carter, what about my car?" Dana asked suddenly.

"Don't worry, Kelsey is going to take care of that" Carter said.

"Oh, okay" Dana said wondering if Carter had this all planned beforehand.

Carter got her to his truck and opened the passenger side door for her. Dana got in and Carter got into the driver's side and they took off.

"Where are we going Carter?" Dana asked curiously.

"Nowhere special" Carter said.

He took off and they drove in silence. Neither one knew what to say to break the silence that encompassed them. It was ten minutes later and they reached their destination. Dana looked around and realized she had no idea where she was. But she trusted Carter and knew that he would never hurt her in any way. Carter got out and then went over to her side and let her out. They walked into a little restaurant. Inside Carter led them to a table that was set up for them. Dana now knew that Carter had planned this out. Once seated they were alone and Dana realized that they were the only ones there.

"Carter, where did you find this place?" Dana asked.

"A fellow firefighter recommended it to me" Carter said.

"Okay" Dana said then looked at her menu.

There was silence until the waiter came and asked if they were ready. Carter was as was Dana they ordered then the waiter left after jotting down their orders.

"Carter, how long have you had this planned?" Dana asked after a little while.

"What makes you think I planned this out?" Carter asked innocently.

Dana gave Carter a hard look.

"Because I know you Carter Grayson. You never do anything without a plan" she said confidently.

Carter inwardly cursed because Dana was right on the money on.

"So how long?" Dana asked as she played with her water goblet.

"About a few weeks" Carter said honestly.

"Really and the nurse, was she part of the plan?" Dana asked.

"No, that totally surprised me" Carter said honestly.

Dana could see that Carter was telling the truth in this and nodded.

"But everything else you had planned?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, I called Kels after I left the hospital to let her know that it was a go" Carter said.

"I bet she enjoyed her part" Dana said.

"Yeah, though she told me that if we have a girl we have to name her Kelsey" Carter said.

"Oh, and what makes her think that we'd get that far?" Dana asked curiously though her cheeks quite pink.

"Beats me, that's what she said" Carter said with a shrug.

Soon their meals came and they began to eat. Dana had to admit to herself that this was a nice first date for them even though they never came out and said that it was. Sure it was a date, but neither had pointed out it was their first date.

"How's your meal?" Carter asked breaking the silence.

"It's good, I like this place" Dana commented.

Carter smiled.

After their meal Carter paid for it even though Dana wanted to pay her half. Carter wouldn't have any of it though.

"No Dana, this is on me" he said firmly.

When they left Dana was tired, but happy at how her night turned out. Though looking at the time it was better to say morning than night. Carter stopped at her apartment and walked her to her door.

"I had a great time Carter" Dana said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I did too, we should do this again" Carter said.

"Yeah, it was fun" Dana said smiling shyly.

Both knew what was coming, but they were nervous about it. They've never been in this position before since they rarely dated even before they were Rangers. Now here they were standing at Dana's front door.

"Um, well, goodnight" Dana said nervously.

"Yeah, goodnight" Carter said trying to keep his voice steady.

Dana turned to her door frowning at what was a lost moment when she was spun around. Before she could say a thing she felt something press against her lips. It was Carter's. Their kiss released their pent up feelings for one another.

"Night" Carter said then turned and left.

Dana stood there speechless, she couldn't even comprehend what just happened. She had no idea how she got into her apartment or into bed, but when she woke up in the afternoon she couldn't help smiling and wondering when her next date with Carter would be.

**End**

**A/N: my first Carter/Dana story. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
